


Imagine Me & You

by FandomsMoments



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMoments/pseuds/FandomsMoments
Summary: During her wedding ceremony, Charity notices Vanessa in the audience and feels instantly drawn to her. The two women become close friends, and when Charity learns that Vanessa is a lesbian, she realizes that despite her marriage to Lewis, she is falling for Vanessa. As she questions these feelings, Charity must decide between her stable relationship with Lewis and her exhilarating new romance with Vanessa.





	Imagine Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> obviously based on the iconic, happy, lesbian rom-com “imagine me & you”
> 
> thank you to my amazing friend and editor shan (@buttercupvanity) for correcting my bad grammar and punctuation x
> 
> let me know what you think xo

“It’s a job at a wedding, I haven’t met the couple but it seems to be _all_ about the mother in law” Vanessa explains breathlessly as she packs up the back of the van with large bouquets of flowers.

“You know, you need to get yourself a love life Ness, I don’t think it’s healthy for you to be going to all these weddings knowing you’re practically qualified as a spinster” Rhona laughs.

Vanessa glares in response, “Y’could actually help me with this? Besides, this job is almost over and once my place is open in Emmerdale I can finally put my veterinary degree to use, Paddy reckons the old vet is out soon and I’ll replace them. No more floristry work for me. Who knows, maybe I’ll meet the love of my life in that village?” 

Rhona just throws a glance of sympathy her way before picking up the last bunch of flowers. 

-

She’s nervous. It isn’t helping that Chas and Uncle Zak are nattering on about this being her fourth marriage and the doubts people feel on the big day. 

“We could always turn back now....” Chas mused in a way that’s supposed to be a joke, but in Charity’s head sounds like bliss if it weren’t for the stability this marriage were bringing for herself and her kids. Moses and Noah need this even if they aren’t particularly fond of Lewis. It’s not like she was fond of him either. 

“Stop the car!” she suddenly finds herself blurting. 

The car comes to a quick halt, almost throwing Chas into Zak’s lap, which earns a broad northern grumble of words she didn’t care about. 

“Forgot to pee.” 

There’s a McDonald’s right across the road and if she’s honest, she hopes the loo will suck her up as she runs her way through the crowds of shocked faces, dress and veil floating behind her. 

It wouldn’t be the first time she’s married for convenience rather than love and she’s sure Lewis knows that too. It works for both of them though, him having a pushy mother-in-law and all. She can do this, no biggie. She’s a Dingle after all. 

-

The bride was supposed to be walking down the aisle five minutes ago, and the groom - Lewis, she had come to find out - was nervously checking his best man’s watch while they stood around, waiting. Vanessa has to distract herself when the best man throws her a somewhat uncomfortable gaze she’s sure is _supposed_ to look sexy. She turns her attention instead towards April, the chatty child who she’d been forced to sit by when the mother of the groom rushed off to find out where the bride was before she was even late. 

She’s pushed out of conversation when the breathless mother of the groom sits down beside April and smooths down her fringe, earning a scowl from the child. The unmistakable sound of the classic aisle tune reminds Vanessa she has other places to be and so she gets up, swiftly sending April a returning eye roll as she rushes to move out of the room. 

On her way out, the bride starts to walk in. Three pageboys, three bridesmaids and a burly man walk with her. They make eye contact and it’s almost as if her legs stop moving on their own accord: cemented to the ground as the beautiful blonde bride looks her up and down with a glint in her gorgeous green eyes. There’s a small smile on her glossed, full lips that is soon wiped off when she’s tugged gently to carry on her walk towards the man - Vanessa remembers with a jolt - she’s here to _marry_. Their gaze is lost and she continues her journey out, somewhat lightheaded and a little dazed. 

She doesn’t see Charity take one more glance back at her.

-

The music is cheesy in a classic wedding fashion, _Toxic_ by Britney Spears having almost everyone trying to remember lyrics while throwing around their rhythmless bodies. 

She turns, avoiding the stare of the insistent best man and comes face to face instead with the bride. That endearing, pretty bride with the long blonde hair and emerald eyes. 

“Hi”, she manages to stutter out, only causing a cocky smirk to turn up on the bride’s face which she most certainly shouldn’t find attractive. 

“Hi”, the bride replies, making no effort to introduce herself to a stranger at her own wedding, only staring back intensely.

“Um, we haven’t met actually- I’m Vanessa” 

“Thought I didn’t recognise you... wouldn’t forget a face like yours in a heartbeat, would I?” the bride replies, still making no effort to find out why there’s a stranger at her wedding. 

“I- uh... did ya flowers” 

“They’re wonderful,” the bride compliments, but Vanessa notes that the woman had clearly only just noticed the bouquets hanging delicately from posts and adorning the tables as her eyes run over them quickly. “I’m Charity by the way, if you didn’t already know.”

Finally. A name. 

“Charity?” she questions, unintentionally aloud. 

“Unusual, I know buttercup.”

Just like that, Charity is pulled away by presumably a family member. 

It’s half an hour before they’re face to face again, and only because Vanessa’s thirsty and it just so happens Charity is standing in front of the punch bowl looking rather stressed. 

“Hiya!” Charity practically shouts, panic being a picture in her eyes. 

“I was just coming to get a drink, am thirsty,” Vanessa explains, taking a step forward. 

Charity grabs her arms in haste.

“No! I mean- well, you just can’t. Think one of the Dingles decided to make their own version of a special brew... you’d be knocked out in a second.” 

Vanessa laughs and rolls her eyes.

“I can handle me drink, don’t worry.” 

She goes to step forward again but the grip on her arms tightens and she’s stuck in a proximity with Charity she feels is dangerous as she takes in the scent of a perfume that settles wonderfully on Charity’s skin. 

When Charity speaks, it’s in a hushed and harsh tone. 

“I’ve lost me flamin’ ring, haven’t I?” 

“You what?” she questions, not because she doesn’t understand but because surely this bride hasn’t lost the symbol of her marriage in a bowl of punch not even an hour after getting married. 

“ _Exactly._ ” Charity hisses, and they both pause for a second just taking in the other’s reaction before landing in a fit of giggles, and if it wasn’t for the heat almost burning through the skin of her bare arms from Charity’s fingers she almost would’ve forgotten where they were.

“Cover me,” she demands, pulling her arms away. 

“You what?” Charity questions. 

“Cover me with your dress,” she raises her eyebrows and lowers her tone like she’s in a Bond movie, “I’m going in.”

It causes another one of those wide smiles to appear on Charity’s face and she takes it as an achievement well done.

As soon as Charity turns to cover her, she’s dipping her hand into the punch and soon has her entire forearm in the bowl as she fumbles around inside, rushing even more as someone starts a conversation with an awkwardly positioned Charity. Her fingers hit what feels like metal and she’s soon pulling out a gold band and shoving it onto Charity’s finger as her hand is brought behind her back. She curses herself for holding onto that hand probably a second longer than she should. 

“...and this is Vanessa, she did the flowers.” Charity suddenly introduces and she finds herself shaking hands with a young woman, fully aware of how awkwardly sticky it is. 

“This is my daughter, Debbie.” Charity explains, an amused expression adorning her face. 

Vanessa removes her hand and a blush grows on her face, only spreading as Charity’s hand touches her lower back. 

“Nice to meet you Debbie, you made a beautiful bridesmaid.” 

Debbie just nods in response, a look of confusion quite evident on her face. It seems neither her or her mother are able to keep much of a poker face. 

“Bit moody is that one, not a fan of this wedding malarkey,” Charity says as Debbie walks off to the children’s table, picking up a young boy. 

Charity’s face almost looks sad for a moment but it’s soon wiped clean and a smile replaces the solemness as she starts chatting about her grandkids, Sarah and Jack, and then her two boys, Noah and Moses. Vanessa notices how expressive Charity is when she speaks - the wild movements of her hands and how her eyes widen when she’s being enthusiastic - it’s probably how her ring ended up in the punch bowl. 

Soon enough, Charity is dragged away and Vanessa is left to her own devices before speeches.

Lewis stands up first, glass taken from his trembling hands by his mother. 

“Charity,” he begins, eyebrows tugged so far up his forehead they would fly off if he moved them an inch further.

“She is-“ he pauses again and Charity stands up, all smiley and apologetic but Vanessa can see the annoyance in her eyes as she continues the speech herself, all rehearsed with a few sarcastic remarks thrown in. 

She hears a few people muttering “typical Charity” in disapproval, like it was her fault her husband couldn’t get out a few words about supposedly the love of his life. Vanessa turns and walks out as she hears a toast of good luck from the large pack of family members. 

She will never see her again, but Charity Dingle sure has left her mark on Vanessa Woodfield. 

-

“So, what do you think, invite her here for dinner?” Charity asks, shoving on a woolly hat ready to pick Moses up from nursery and drop him at Ross’ house. Noah was staying at Samson’s today so it was just herself and Lewis tonight and she wasn’t feeling up to making small talk over the table. 

“Lewis,” she repeats when he doesn’t answer straight away, head buried in emails. 

“What?” 

“Vanessa, the woman who did our flowers for the wedding, I’m inviting her over for dinner tonight so don’t burn it yeah?” 

She earns a grunt in response which she takes as a confirmation. She walks out of the house with a smile. Vanessa was the first person that came to mind when she was thinking of people who _wouldn’t_ bore her to death, she seemed- _fun_ , not to mention easy on the eyes... yes, _very_ easy on the eyes. 

-

The florists is small, corner of Luce Street - she’d asked Lewis’ mother for the address and it turns out she’s driven past it almost daily. 

The bell by the door chimes as she enters. Vanessa is there, hair pulled up like it was at the wedding, makeup even more subtle than it was on that day. She’s wearing a red jumper -it suits her, Charity thinks. Goes with the blush that is almost permanently painted on her cheeks. 

It isn’t just Vanessa though, no... obviously not. There’s a man before her who turns at her presence.

“What’s your favourite flower?” he asks. 

“I don’t care?” she retorts back. She’s only being honest. 

Vanessa interrupts and tries to suggest peonies to the nuisance in the room but he growls “Shut up” before storming out. 

Charity takes that as her cue to step forward and Vanessa smiles at an instant. 

“I’ll be glad to be out of this job soon and back to working with animals. Much easier to deal with. What brings you here?” Vanessa asks, genuine curiosity in her tone.

“I, uh, came to say thank you for the flowers and to ask you to dinner tonight, my house - well, mine and Lewis’ house.” 

“Dinner?” Vanessa asks.

“That’s what I said wasn’t it?” Charity teases, picking up one of the leaflets by the till to distract her hands from reaching over to move the strands of hair near Vanessa’s eye. 

“Yeah, dinner would be great actually, I’ll ask me sister to look after the little ’un,” Vanessa replies, crossing her arms over her chest with a smile.

“You have a kid?” Charity asks, ignoring the gutted feeling in her stomach as she realises Vanessa probably has a man on her arm before reminding herself that shouldn’t matter since she’s also married.

“Yeah, Johnny. It’s just me, him and me sister Tracy. Who knew one big mistake would make the light of my life, eh? I think the world of that little man,” Vanessa replies, and Charity can tell it’s true as her eyes practically lit up when she spoke of him. Those glittering, crystal eyes.

“Well, I’ll see you there then, yeah?” she asks again, just to make sure.

“You’ll have to give me your address first,” Vanessa raised an eyebrow, handing over her phone, “Text it me”. 

She adds her name and number to Vanessa’s contacts and hands the phone back over, taking that opportunity to move the hair near Vanessa’s eye that has been bugging her since she arrived. Vanessa flinches before softening with a smile.

“Bye,” she whispers.

“Bye,” Vanessa replies. 

As Charity walks out, her phone buzzes. It’s a text.

“ _See you later- V x_ ”

-

“A friend, Tracy - yes.” Vanessa sighs, throwing on the fifth top she’s tried on tonight. It’s getting to half past five, she’s supposed to be there at six. 

“Are you sure she’s just a _friend_?” Tracy asks in her sing song voice, bouncing Johnny up and down on her knees. 

“Well, since I’m going to the house she shares with the husband I watched her marry then I’d say yes Tracy, just a friend.”

“S’that why you’re wearing your pulling top, V? I see that chest on display...”

“It’s the only thing that looks nice right now; I’m on the wrong side of forty Tracy, another reminder of why I’m not on a date.”

“Alright, but she is fit isn’t she.”

“ _Tracy!_ ” 

“Knew it.”

-

Charity’s house is a decent size, the door is grand anyway. Not a millionaire’s palace but it’s a step up from her shared flat. 

When she rings the bell, Charity answers. 

“Well, come on in then. You’ll freeze your nips off out there.” Charity takes her hand and drags her inside, closing the door behind them. 

“I must warn you, Lewis thought it would be fantastic to invite Mike. He was the best man at the wedding, extremely irritating, but I’ll be there to save you, don’t worry babe.” 

“Ah, flirty guy... or at least I _think_ he was trying to flirt with me.” 

“Was he now?” Charity asked, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t act too surprised then,” she scoffs jokingly. 

“ _That_ is not what I meant,” Charity crosses her arms and smirks, leaning against the wall. “Nice top,” she murmurs, popping the ‘p’ as she moves to lead her to the living area. Vanessa wonders if Charity purposely lingered her gaze on her chest.

“You look nice too,” Vanessa adds. She doesn’t want to go too far with her compliments. If only she could say what she really wanted to: that Charity’s figure was a picture worth millions in that fitted black blazer, buttoned black shirt and slim trousers. 

She’s in dangerous territory. 

Charity turns, eyes smiling along with her mouth. “Thanks babe, I tried tonight.” She rolls her eyes. “Sit down, get comfy and I’ll grab some wine before dinner, god knows we’ll need it.”

“Oi!” Lewis suddenly pipes up as he walks into the room, sitting down beside her on the sofa. 

“I meant Mike, babe, don’t you worry,” Charity replies, walking into the kitchen as she does so. 

“So,” Lewis starts, awkwardly, “You have a boyfriend? Married? It’s just my friend Mike’s coming over and I think he’s interested, he was at the wedding?” 

“Married? No. A boyfriend?..” she laughs, “Definitely not.” 

“Oh, so-“

“Gay,” she interrupts quickly, “I mean - yeah, I’m gay, so unless Mike is short for Mikayla I’m not sure I’ll be that interested.” 

“Oh, w- well done.”

“Well done?” 

“I mean, well, you know - anyway, I thought... well, Charity mentioned you had a kid though?”

“Mmm, homosexuality doesn’t take away my ovaries or the denial I had about it until recently so...” She laughs. It’s awkward and obviously put on and Lewis now looks really uncomfortable. 

“Here you go babe.”

Charity places a wine glass in her hand- red -and it’s like Charity can sense her nerves because it’s filled almost right to the top. 

“Thanks.” 

Charity passes one over to Lewis just as the doorbell goes, Lewis excusing himself with an awkward nod to answer.

“Here we go,” Charity sighs, nodding her head over to the table, “We best sit over there, Mike is a man-child and will want feeding straight away.”

Vanessa nods. Charity was barely making an effort to make Mike seem appealing considering it had clearly been a set up for a double date. She wonders briefly if that is on purpose. Probably not. 

Charity points out a seat and sits opposite it and Vanessa takes her seat as Lewis and Mike walk in. 

“This is Mike, Mike this is Vanessa. She was the florist at the wedding,” Lewis introduces.

“Hi,” Vanessa nods, holding in a disturbed expression as she watches Mike rub his sweaty palms onto his jeans. 

“Alright?” Mike nods, turning up his lips and slumping into the chair beside her. 

“I’ll serve the food, Charity won’t be happy if I burned it. Told me not to, specifically for our guest,” Lewis mutters, nodding towards her. 

Vanessa blushes as she makes eye contact with Charity across the table and looks down. 

They sip wine in silence before Lewis arrives at the table with a dish of lasagne and a bowl of salad. He places them in the middle and starts to serve out the lasagne rather unevenly, she can see where he’s tried to cover black edges so she thinks herself lucky they’re actually her favourite part. 

“So,” Charity begins, “She’s gorgeous isn’t she Mike?” Her eyebrows raise and she’s looking Vanessa slowly up and down in a way that makes her feel hot under the skin even if the compliment was to direct Mike’s attention to her. 

Lewis practically chokes on his mouthful of food. 

“The, uh- I reckon I’ve got this promotion right in the palm of my hand,” Lewis interrupts, eyes bloodshot from swallowing down a piece of lasagne that definitely looked uncomfortable. 

There’s more talk of Lewis’ work at the table, in fact that seems to be the only conversation that happens. Charity is evidently frustrated by this and threw lots of eye rolls her way, gesturing her hands into beaks yapping, one time almost causing Vanessa to laugh midway through a serious talk about money. 

When Charity and Vanessa can get a word in they mainly talk about stupid things: why Mary at King St. Post Office always wears a yellow beanie no matter the weather and if Mike notices he has practically half a leaf stuck in his tooth. Charity makes this dinner more than bearable. 

When the evening draws to an end, Charity walks Vanessa out, right to her gate and they notice it’s raining. 

“How far is your car?” Charity asks, squinting as she looks up. 

“Just down the road, not too far.” 

“Put this on, you’ll catch your death,” Charity frets, pulling off her own coat. “Why’d you come out without one?” She leans forward to wrap the large navy coat around Vanessa’s shoulders, her chest oh so nearly pressing against her own and she can smell that alluring perfume again. 

“Didn’t think it was this parky out if I’m honest,” she finally breathes once her heart feels it is beating at a normal rhythm once again. “Thank you”. 

“So, Lewis mentioned you’re into women” Charity smirks, “I reckon that suits you well Ness, a woman hanging off your arm.”

“Oh god, I feel awful about Mike.” 

“Babe, did you not hear him at the dinner table? He has a new woman every three seconds and while you may be drop dead gorgeous, he’s also brainless. He’d drop any woman once he’s found another.” 

“I wasn’t really listening to him anyway, it was more our _interesting_ conversations I was enjoying.” 

Charity is smiling but her eyes have turned solemn again and it makes her wonder why that is. 

“Yeah, I liked having you here, a lot. Saves me from hearing a second more about that bloody business Lewis owns, I swear he would marry his computer if he could.” 

Vanessa blushes, “But he found someone better didn’t he?” 

For the first time, Charity has a blush to match. 

“I best be off,” she breaths out reluctantly. 

“Goodbye, buttercup.” 

Charity’s hands reach to the lapels of the coat she placed on her and tug down firmly, hands lingering there for a second, and if Vanessa wasn’t stupid she would’ve thought this is where herself and Charity would kiss by the close proximity of their faces, but Charity pulls away. Of course. 

“Bye,” she repeats again and then she walks away. 

-

When she’s home on the sofa next to Tracy, cup of tea in hand and talking about her evening, Tracy is silent. She lets her talk and talk about “Charity this” and “Charity that”, watching impassively, and it’s only when Tracy does speak that Vanessa realises what’s happening.

“Don’t mess with another couple, V, it will only hurt in the long run.” 

Her knee is given a gentle pat but now she’s left with thoughts of how she’s caught herself feeling so strongly for a woman she had met at a wedding. 

-

Lewis has convinced her to do the ‘big supermarket shop’. The trolley has a dodgy wheel and there’s a toddler screaming somewhere in the store making her ear ring. 

“Mike reckons he can change her,” Lewis suddenly says as he is observing the back of a paper bag. 

“What?”, she mumbles out, knowing exactly who he’s talking about. It’s hard not to since Vanessa bloody Woodfield has been the only person on her mind since being the only one to make her laugh at the dinner table. 

“That Vanessa, Mike reckons a night with him and she will see she’s missing out.”

Charity wishes she could slap some sense into this man sometimes. 

“Assuming Johnny wasn’t a miracle birth, I think she’s got it figured out, Lewis. Tell the man-baby to worm his way into another victim yeah?” 

“Johnny?” He asks.

“Her son.”

“Oh, we-“ 

And just like that, Vanessa is there. Their trolley bashes into the front of hers and Charity clocks a woman hooking arms with her, as well as a little boy she presumes is Johnny in the trolley seat. He’s the spitting image of her, really. 

“Oh, we were just talking about you!” Lewis enthuses before she throws daggers his way. 

“You were?” Vanessa asks, a hint of concern but also hope in her tone. Charity wonders what that means.

“This your partner then? It’s nice you took on a kid, love, not many lezzas would,” Lewis laughs, not a care or thought put into what he just said. 

Rhona barks out what seems to be a laugh but sounds more like a scream.

Charity can’t speak, she wants to but her blood runs cold as soon as it’s suggested this other woman could actually be with Vanessa. 

“ _Rhona_ oh god, no, she’s my best mate from uni!” Vanessa stresses, eyes wide. 

“Doesn’t mean she hasn’t tried, eh Ness?” Rhona winks as Vanessa laughs awkwardly, and it makes Charity’s stomach feel off in a way she can’t put down to anything other than jealousy. 

“Well, we’ll see you around then Vanessa?” Charity says, not leaving time for them to answer as she walks off to the bread aisle. 

When they’re at the tills packing away the shopping, Vanessa and Rhona turn up opposite them. She makes eye contact with Vanessa again and it’s just like the first time they saw each other - over just like that. 

Charity dreams about Vanessa that night, and as cheesy as it is, Vanessa does the same. 

-

Bonfire night. Herself and Lewis take Noah, Moses, Sarah and Jack to a firework display. Noah is just complaining about his trainers getting mucked up when Charity looks up and catches sight of Rhona. She’s carrying a little blonde boy and her heart beats faster when she catches sight of a blonde pony tail swishing beside the woman. She can’t see properly but she finds herself hoping it’s Vanessa - a hope confirmed when they make brief eye contact.

“Mum!” Noah grumbles again, his head blocking her view, “I spent all my birthday money on these and they’re gonna be ditched.” 

Distracted, Charity’s gaze is torn away from Vanessa and by the time she looks back up, she’s gone.

She doesn’t see Vanessa again that night, despite spending time during the display letting her thoughts wander, eyes roaming the crowds and crowds of excited families trying to spot the blonde. It’s odd, this magnetic pull she seems to feel when Vanessa is around, she supposed it’s her kind nature but ‘stand her ground’ attitude she likes. Not many people gain her trust before she really even knows them, it’s even rarer to feel like she could tell someone everything and also want to listen in return. 

She should feel guilty for the disappointment that she is so evidently feeling but instead, she feels deflated. 

-

Later, when Noah is playing on his Xbox and Moses is _finally_ asleep, they’re alone. Sat at the table with a glass of red, Lewis is clearly trying to be romantic. She hasn’t exactly been rejecting advances but more so ... avoiding them. Strange, but it never bothered her before, whatever keeps them happy she figures. Lewis suddenly clears his throat.

“Charity, do you think we should try?”

“Try what?” The wine is almost sour and it makes her shiver as she swallows.

“F-for well, a baby it’s the right thing really isn’t it and that way, the kid’ll actually be mine.”

Just like that her blood runs cold, a shiver creeping down her spine and it’s not from the wine. It’s almost as if her mouth is glued shut, bile creeping its way up her throat. 

“I said before, I’m not having another baby.” It’s all she can manage, no explanation. She supposes she will never actually reveal the whole truth, not to anyone. 

Lewis’ phone rings as he opens his mouth and he almost looks thankful, answering immediately and leaving the room miming ‘work’ with a sorry smile. 

Her own hand reaches for her phone, Vanessa’s name somehow finding its way onscreen. She presses call and lets it ring by her ear for a few seconds before hanging up with shaky hands and letting out a breath. 

Lewis comes back in then with a wide smile. 

“Work, I’ve got to go in tomorrow- big meeting and I need to be there so I won’t be able to go with you tomorrow after all,” he explains, grabbing his wine and swallowing the lot. 

“Good, I don’t bloody like the wretched sport anyway,” she mumbles. 

Lewis had bought tickets for the Leeds game a while ago. Charity had insisted, a bonding day for herself and Noah. She is trying, no matter what anyone else says. Noah cancelled after the cut off point of returning tickets - apparently going with your mum isn’t cool and he’d rather go gaming at some kid called Brad’s house, which she’s figured is probably code for a house party since he for some reason needs to stay there. Lewis didn’t want the tickets to go to waste so said he would go with her instead even though neither of them were fond of the sport.

Her phone rings suddenly then, Vanessa’s name popping up briefly before her phone is snatched from her hand. 

“ _Lewis_!” she hisses as he answers. 

“Yes, it’s Lewis, sorry I just have a question. Are you free tomorrow?” he talks into the phone. 

“What are you doing?” she tries, getting no answer in return as he carries on his conversation with Vanessa.

“Brilliant! Well, Noah cancelled on the Leeds club football game tomorrow and I was going in his place but something came up so if you could take Charity, keep her company and use that spare ticket that would be brill?” 

Her heart is racing again and she’s not sure if it’s because of the possibility she could be spending tomorrow with Vanessa or if it’s because of the anger she feels when people make decisions for her like this. 

“Fantastic, you know the address, kick off is at three, alright bye- yep, bye.” He looks pleased when he hands the phone back over, Vanessa’s name is gone and Charity is left staring at the screen. 

“You could’ve asked me first,” she grumbles, hiding the sudden excitement she feels for tomorrow. 

“Well, you’re good friends now aren’t you? I’m not having the money go to waste.” He smiles before heading to the fridge. 

Comfort eating again.

-

Vanessa really had nothing else to do today. It was Johnny’s night with his Grandad and she hadn’t made plans with anyone else. So here she is, sitting beside Charity Dingle in a small football ground. Charity is hardly ecstatic at first.

“I hate flaming football, I mean, what’s the bloody point?” Charity grumps, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I used to think that but, you actually get into it. If the crowd is good, you don’t even have to understand it,” she replies, not hiding an amused smile which grows wider when Charity smiles back. 

“Should’ve known you would find the positive in a bunch of shouting knob heads and us freezing our bits off in a rundown club.” 

“It will be good, I promise,” she replies, and she’s almost certain. 

“How do you know?” Charity asks, just as the players run onto the pitch. 

“Because I have fun when I’m with you.”   
It’s the truth, but Charity seems to be taken by surprise. 

“I’ve no idea why buttercup, but I’ll take it.”   
Her smile is genuine. 

-

The game is coming to an end and Vanessa is sure she’s never laughed so hard in her life - not even when Rhona got her hand stuck in a cows arse up at Rach farm in their first uni visit. 

You see, Charity had been convinced she hated football but through the entire game she came alive. She had been screaming insults and directions at the poor players and joining in with the cheers of the rest of the crowd when she figured it was right - still not quite understanding the rules. Even during half time when she bought Vanessa a hotdog and herself some chips, she wouldn’t stop going on about “that bloody number nine fella with the grim hair who can’t kick a ball to save his life”. 

Charity is screaming again, insults and insults with language she most definitely shouldn’t be shouting around children.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Vanessa suddenly laughs, holding onto her stomach to try and prevent another fit of laughter at Charity’s wild expression.

“What do you mean babe, it’s what everyone else is doing?” Charity shouts, adrenaline having a real effect on her volume control. 

“If you want him to actually hear the insult you have to shout better than that.” 

“Alright expert, how do I do that?” Charity quirks an eyebrow up, a smirk tugging at her lips. 

“Right you need to tighten your stomach muscles,” she instructs, holding her hands against her own stomach and Charity nods along. 

“Okay, got that bit babe.”

“Right, now you need to expand your diaphragm, push it out.”

“Right, sorry babe, but this isn’t a biology lesson and you’ve totally lost me.” Charity looks completely defeated but also slightly amused. 

“It’s here,” she finds herself saying, pressing her hand to where it’s needed. She can feel the soft muscle of Charity’s stomach underneath her palm and fights off the blush as her finger brushes the underwire of her bra underneath the button down shirt.

“Feel it?” she asks, a waver in her voice. 

“M-maybe if you use both hands...” Charity spoke, in almost a demanding tone if it wasn’t for the stutter at the beginning.

Vanessa nods and moves to step around Charity, encouraging her to step forward so she has room to stand completely behind her. She’s considerably smaller than Charity, so when both of her arms wrap around her waist and she has two hands pressed firmly where she needs them, she can’t see Charity’s reaction like she so desperately wants to. She’s convinced there was a hitch in Charity’s breathing, however, as she presses against her and it makes her blush. It makes her wonder. 

“Okay, can you feel it now?” she asks as she feels Charity push out and her stomach tense. 

Charity says something but she can’t hear over the shouting around them.

“What?” she asks and then Charity’s hands are covering her own, unpredictably warm in the harsh cold wind. They then leave and Charity is turning around, nose brushing against her cheek as lips find their way to her ear.

“I said, I feel it babe,” she breathes out before pulling back, “But I still don’t get it.” She laughs. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and steps back into her own space. “Guess I’ll just have to show you.” She raises an eyebrow. “Take notes Charity.”

She tenses her stomach, pushes out her diaphragm and then suddenly she’s shouting.

“ _YOU’RE A WANKER NUMBER NINE!_ ” 

Charity suddenly howls into a laughter that seems more to be a scream and the players, who Vanessa notices are lining up on the pitch signifying the end of the game, all turn around - along with everyone around them - and she’s suddenly feeling so hot with embarrassment she has to laugh too because it’s all she can do. If she’s honest, the way Charity’s eyes are glistening with tears from the laughter she’s producing has made her want to smile for the rest of her life. She’s never seen happiness look as good on someone as it does on Charity. 

“Oh babe, you’re quite something.” Charity lets out between laughs. 

-

When they’re walking home, Charity talks - a lot. She seems free, almost more open, lighter maybe and she finally mentions why she called just to hang up the other day. How Lewis had asked about having a baby when she’d already made it clear she never wanted any more. She explained that she loves her children, loves the bones of them, but it hasn’t been smooth sailing. Vanessa learns of Debbie being taken away and finding Charity a bit later in life, how their bond has never been and probably never will be perfect because of the times Charity messed up and the lack of trust. How Noah resents her for unspeakable things she’d rather not expose yet and that Moses was born while she was serving time and that she didn’t try hard enough at first, that he clings to his Dad and shies away from Charity because she doesn’t quite know him like Ross does. 

She says something happened after Debbie, something that almost chokes her with a sob that is quickly swallowed down and she won’t say anymore. Vanessa is fine with not knowing, she takes Charity’s hand without even thinking, only letting out her breath when Charity doesn’t let go but holds on tighter. 

She tells Charity that it’s never perfect, not for anyone. She explains how Johnny came about, how it was a _Jeremy Kyle_ style guessing game when it came to who the father was and how when he was born it took Johnny being taken to jumpstart the deep love she has for him that was missing for way longer than it should’ve. 

Charity seems to appreciate it, letting out a low, steady breath as they make it to the top of Charity’s street. Vanessa suddenly can’t think of what else to say to lighten the unexpected load they’ve just discussed so she goes with what comes naturally to her now. 

“What’s your favourite flower?” she asks, running her thumb along Charity’s knuckles. 

“Eh?” Charity scoffs.

“Your favourite flower, I will tell you what it means.” 

“Babe, you aren’t half daft, I don’t bloody know... A lily?” Charity quizzes, and it’s obvious that it’s the first flower she could think of. 

Vanessa bites her lip and shakes her head. She can’t explain that one. Not to Charity. 

“No, you don’t want to know that one, choose another.” 

“Yes, I think I do want to know actually. Besides, I really can’t think of another flipping flower name right now, I’m hardly David Attenborough.” 

“I think he’s more into his animals actually,” Vanessa shrugs, trying to distract from the question she now regrets asking. 

“Oh, Vanessa just tell me, it will fly straight over my head I promise.”

She sighs out and lets go of Charity’s hand to stuff both of hers into her coat pockets. 

“It means...“ She pauses, debating whether or not she should just lie, but decides Charity would probably detect that and google it anyway she clears her throat.

“It means, I dare you to love me.” 

She runs across the empty road over to the gates for Charity’s house, avoiding any unwanted - or wanted - reactions from Charity. 

“Well, this is me.” Charity says when she’s caught up, the shortness of her breath giving away that she ran too. 

“Yeah.” Vanessa replies, turning to face Charity. 

“Thank you.” Charity breathes out, shoulders relaxing before she looks down. 

“For what?” Vanessa asks. Charity looks up again, eyes a little on the watery side.

“For listening and not judging and then trusting me in return, I-I’ve never actually told anyone the truth, not really.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that Charity, I want to listen. I’ll always listen if you want me to.”

It feels like her heart could possibly be working overtime when Charity deepens her gaze and steps forward. The breath that gets caught in her throat is involuntary as Charity’s hands tug on the lapels of her coat just like the last time she was outside this house. Then, her face is getting closer and closer, eyes closing and their noses brush together. She won’t do this, it has to be Charity, and she shouldn’t let her, she knows that, but how could she possibly move from such an intoxicating grasp. Their breath is mingling, lips so close and open with need that she would only have to nudge a tiny bit closer to get what she wants. Then, she’s empty, as Charity lets go and runs her hand shakily through her hair. 

“I’ll see you around, Vanessa.” 

Charity’s voice is strained and she doesn’t look back, walking through the gates and up to her house. The door is then shut and so are Vanessa’s eyes as she brings a hand to her chest to feel the rapid thump from her heart.   
It’s probably a good thing, she thinks. Charity is only being faithful. 

-

The next morning, Charity can’t think, or rather, she can’t stop thinking of _one_ thing, one person, and it’s driving her crazy. She wishes it was bad crazy but if she was being completely and utterly honest with herself... she’s crazy for Vanessa Woodfield, the vet working at a florist’s with warm blue eyes and an understanding heart. 

She’s just on her way back from dropping Moses at nursery when she takes a last minute turn down Luce Street. She needs to see her, explain herself, anything. Anything to put an end to whatever is happening because surely she can’t start letting someone in to her heart when she’s just married, despite the lack of love that comes with it.

She parks behind the van that Vanessa drives around, unsure of why because it shouldn’t be a secret she’s come to see her. She’s a friend, after all.

Gripping her hands on the steering wheel, knuckles white with pressure, she breathes in and out, closing her eyes and trying to think of what she’s going to say. It’s no use. Not when all she can think about is how _good_ Vanessa is.

She steps out, locking the car as she walks to the shop, bell chiming as she walks inside and Vanessa is right there waiting for her, wide eyed. Blue suits her, she thinks as she takes in the striped jumper and shirt. 

Vanessa smiles.

“Don’t!” Charity suddenly says sharply, marching through a door into the back room, running her fingers along her scalp harshly. 

The bell chimes indicating a customer who starts demanding flowers for whatever occasion. 

“On the house,” she hears Vanessa say.

Vanessa walks through to her, calm and collected, a wide smile on her face but slight panic in her eyes.

“Ness, just stop being so happy to see me,” Charity whines. She’s aware she sounds like a toddler having a tantrum but she couldn’t care less. 

“W-what do you mean?” Vanessa frowns.

“I mean...” Charity sighs, burying her face in her hands, “I mean, I’m married. I’m married, Ness, and you make me feel things. Things I’ve _never_ felt before.” 

“I-“ Vanessa starts but Charity interrupts.

“I shouldn’t do this,” Charity shakes her head, hesitating before storming out, cringing as the door slams behind her, shaking the pens on the front desk. 

She pauses, mind and heart racing trying to work out if they’re working together on this one and all she can think is...

“Fuck it.” 

Storming over to the door she just slammed, she swings it open in haste, barrelling into Vanessa who seems to have been waiting for this exact moment. She brings her hands to Vanessa’s face and pushes their lips together into an almost bruising kiss, moving Vanessa backwards with the force of it. 

Vanessa’s lips are warm as expected, so warm and soft moving against her own in a way that would imply they had practiced this little dance with each other for years. How could it be so perfect?

They moan softly together as their tongues meet in a passion too great, arms wrapping around one another as Charity pushes further and further until they fall onto a pile of display flowers. Hands roaming as they roll to the floor and it’s so hot, too hot. Charity pulls apart and winks as disappointment shows on Vanessa’s face. She tugs the hem of Vanessa’s jumper before pulling it off and starting again: lips, tongue, teeth. She’s aware they’re both needy from the small noises emitting from the pair of them.

Charity pulls at the buttons on the bottom of Vanessa’s white shirt, leaving room for her hand to finally touch the supple skin beneath it. 

“ _Charity,_ ” Vanessa breathes hoarsely. 

“Babe,” Charity whispers, moving her hands to Vanessa’s bare waist popping open another button accidentally so the shirt is almost wide open as she draws Vanessa back up.

Vanessa pushes her so she lands back on the flowers and her hips are pressed down firmly by the pleasant weight of Vanessa’s. 

They kiss again, and with it is the desperation they both feel but the softness that is needed. She finds herself rolling Vanessa over again; she likes her, she likes Vanessa underneath her but there’s a sudden yelp of pain as their lips meet again. 

“ _THORN IN MY ARSE,_ ” Vanessa shouts, and they both shift until it’s pulled out and they stare at each other with amusement before falling into a laughter so familiar now, so natural.

Their faces are soon close again, lips an inch apart before...

“Hello?”

A voice comes from the main shop. A very sickeningly familiar voice. 

“ _Coming,_ ” Vanessa strains, moving to button up her shirt. 

She looks to Charity with sad eyes and moves to open the door, smoothing down her hair as she shuts it behind her. 

“Hi,” Lewis repeats.

“Hello,” Vanessa returns.

“I came to buy some flowers?” Lewis says, a question in his tone. 

“Oh,” Vanessa deflates, “What kind?”

“She said something about lily’s last night, maybe those? She’s seemed off recently. How was football? Did you speak about me? Has she said anything?” Lewis is speaking a million miles an hour and she can’t take it. She can’t listen to this. 

“Yesterday was... it was an experience,” she hears Vanessa reply. 

The next thing Charity knows, she’s climbing out of an open window and walking to her car. Tears burn her eyes with the confusion she’s feeling. Gripping tightly onto the door handle, she watches as Lewis exits with a large bouquet of flowers and drives off in his car, oblivious to her presence. She should be grateful because he cares; he doesn’t love but he cares enough to buy some flowers, but then all she can think of is how Vanessa crafted that bouquet for her and knew it. Knew they were for her. 

“Charity.” A worried voice says behind her and her shoulders jump from surprise. “Charity, just talk to me, please.” Vanessa’s voice is desperate and strained, and that’s what makes her turn around, softening as she sees the matching watery eyes before her.  
“Tell me to go, tell me that’s what you want, Charity, and I’ll leave. You won’t have to see me again.”

Vanessa’s face almost breaks her, and her words are even worse because there’s hope there and only Vanessa could be so kind when she’s this upset. 

“Is that what _you_ want?” she replies, avoiding the question. She’s surprised by how direct Vanessa is in response. 

“I want you.”

She lets the tears fall this time. 

“Ness...”

“I know,” Vanessa sighs, letting her tears fall too.

“I can’t... Ness, I like you. I like you a lot, God, more than anything, Vanessa, but-“

“We will be okay,” Vanessa says, with little certainty in her voice. Charity steps forward and allows herself to fall into a hard embrace and she wishes this didn’t feel right but it does, it feels _so_ right. 

Vanessa is the first to pull back, arms still clinging to her waist so it almost hurts. 

“Don’t forget me,” Vanessa whispers, before leaning forward to press a long kiss to her cheek, leaving a buzz there that is likely to linger. 

She laughs, because it’s ironic. “Hardly gonna forget you, buttercup.” 

She pushes at Vanessa’s waist gently before opening her car door. “Good kisser by the way.” She winks, before getting in and starting the engine, not daring to look at Vanessa again. 

Before going home, she makes her way to Emmerdale. The Woolpack, specifically. Chas owns it and if she’s going to vent to anyone it will be her no nonsense cousin. 

 

When Chas leads her to the back room and shoves a hot cup of well sugared tea into her hands, she’s ready to spill it all and Chas can tell. 

“What’s troubling you this time Charity? You spoiled it with another man?” Chas laughs, lightheartedly.

“Sort of,” she mumbles back.

Chas pauses as they look at each other, and it looks like Chas is going to wallop her one before her face softens as the tears start again. She swears she never used to be this emotional and blames it on the old age. 

“I think... I think I’m falling for someone,” she breathes out, cringing as Chas pulls a face. “Oh don’t start, Chas, I’m serious. Dead serious.”

“Have you cheated on Lewis?” Chas deadpans, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I kissed her,” she replies with an almost relieved sigh before she takes a sip of the tea that burns delightfully down her throat. 

“And you’re sure you’re falling for _her?_ ” Chas asks, genuinely.

“Babe, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, not even Cain, not even close.” 

“Who is she? Why do you like her so much? Do you love her?” 

“Vanessa Woodfield, lots of reasons, if I did I definitely wouldn’t be telling you first,” she answers, just as quickly as she’d been asked. 

“ _The vet?_ ” Chas screeches.

“Yes Chas, the vet. How do you bloody know?”

“Our Paddy is taking her on to replace that idiot currently working there. Tell me more, she doesn’t seem your type.” 

Charity scoffs and takes another sip of her tea. “First of all, I don’t have a type. I have an eye for a prize but, she’s different Chas, not to sound like I’ve gone soft but... when I’m with her, I’m just about the best version there is of me.” 

“Charity, you’ve got it bad.”

That’s an understatement, she thinks to herself before rolling her eyes and turning around.

“Well, don’t worry, we’ve cut it off.” 

She holds back the tears this time. 

-

By the time Vanessa has collapsed on the sofa next to Tracy she’s not actually had time to cry like she wants to. She had to shut the florists early because Johnny had caught a bug, which meant picking him up from nursery and taking him straight home. 

He was a nightmare: hot but then cold, wanting to eat and then needing to be sick with one bite of plain toast, sleeping, screaming, sleeping again. He was finally down and seemingly in a deep sleep.  
Five pm and she’s ready for bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Tracy questions, patting Vanessa’s thigh in sympathy, “Is it her?”

It only takes one pathetic look of sadness for Tracy to wrap her up securely in her arms. She sniffles loudly before letting out the sob she’s been holding. It’s disgusting and ridiculous but she cries into Tracy’s jumper for a few minutes, allowing her frustrations to air out as best as she can because she’s been holding this in for too long. 

“V, what happened?” Tracy’s voice is gentle and not _as_ judgemental as she first thought. 

“We kissed, but I’m never going to see her again. In the spirit of not messing with other couples an’all that. I’m just upset, is all. If she wasn’t married and I wasn’t completely ridiculous I would kind of believe we could work you know? She makes me laugh, I’m happier when she’s in the room you know? My heart, it beats a bit faster.” She sniffles, waiting for Tracy to reply but she just gets a shoulder squeeze and a sympathetic frown. “Because I’m falling for her Tracy, I’ve _fallen_ for her.”

“What are you going to do?” Tracy asks, getting up to grab a bottle of red.

“Get numbingly plastered and then, I’m moving my life to Emmerdale, aren’t I? I’ll have animals to look after and Johnny to distract me since I won’t have his favourite babysitter slash auntie living with us.”

“Charming,” Tracy laughs, and Vanessa laughs with her because if she doesn’t, she’s certain she will cry.

-

It’s late when Lewis comes home. He’s drunk. The lilys are forgotten as he throws them lazily onto the counter. 

“What time do you call this?” she tries, almost no effort in the question whatsoever. 

His eyes are glazed and his smile fake when he tilts his head to the side. 

“S’wine o’clock, what do you reckon?” he slurs, stumbling to the sofa, his mouth wide open within a matter of minutes in presumably a deep sleep. 

She wasn’t going to tell him but he’s in a sorry state and venting to him while he’s unconscious in an alcoholic coma seems fair, to herself anyway. 

“I mean, it’s not like we both don’t know this was never a fairytale marriage but, Lewis, I promise I didn’t think for one second I’d find the real thing while I was with you. I mean, you were it, you were the one I was gonna finally settle with for the kids, for myself because god knows I was lonely, it’s just that until recently I didn’t realise I’d still been lonely even if my bed was warm. I’ve gone crazy for someone.”  
She sighs, rolling her eyes because she’s really sat here spilling her guts to her sleeping husband about her feelings for someone else. “I’ve gone crazy for someone and it’s not you Lewis, like it should be, and it doesn’t matter that we cut it off before it even started because... I don’t think this will go away.” 

Grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa, Charity throws it over Lewis and sticks out her jaw in frustration. She might not love him but he hardly deserves this. He’s never laid a finger on her, and it’s rare she can say that about a man. 

When she leaves the room to go to bed, she checks in on Noah and then Moses, glad they’re both peacefully unaware in their sleep. 

She’s unaware of Lewis, opening his eyes in the living room, wide awake and uncomfortable yet unsurprised in his awareness. 

-

It’s Charity’s birthday. Lewis presents her with the lilys bought yesterday and a pricey necklace. She thanks him with a kiss to the cheek and an arm around his shoulders but he pulls away after a moment. She doesn’t think much of it. 

By noon, everyone has arrived for the planned gathering. Lewis’ mum, who brought over some flowers which make her shiver when she sees ‘Luce St Florists’ on the card, Debbie, Jack, Sarah, Marlon with April & Jessie and finally, Chas who squeezes her arm with a caring smile on her face.

Everyone is singing _Happy Birthday_ reluctantly, done through gritted teeth. Only April (who is tugging at an annoyed Noah’s sleeve) is singing enthusiastically and Moses is clapping along. She’s just about to blow out the three candles on the cake when Lewis shouts. 

“ _JUST STOP!_ ” 

Everyone silences, staring awkwardly at Lewis who seems to be red faced and angry. 

“Charity, I can’t do this, I thought I could but I can’t.” 

“ _Lewis,_ ” she hisses, stomach sick with a gut feeling about what he’s talking about. “What are you talking about?” she asks anyway. 

“Charity, you know what I’m talking about, don’t play dumb now. I heard you last night, you love someone more.” Lewis is calm now, initial anger simmering down into a disappointed tone. 

The sick feeling in her stomach rises and she hopes to god it doesn’t go any further because she can feel it in her chest. She’s about to lose this house, this stability and she realises that unless she has Vanessa then she’s really lost everything. 

The others at least have the decency to move out of the room, apart from Lewis’ mum who seems alarmed, nostrils flared. Chas stays, with her arms crossed, and she steps closer to Charity which she appreciates. 

“Not more Lewis, just full stop, and I’m sorry, I didn’t- I really didn’t expect it to happen but it happened. She made her way in here pretty fast.” She brings her hand to her chest and bites down harshly onto her lip because she really doesn’t want to have to explain this. 

“So it is Vanessa?” he asks, jaw clenched. 

“ _A woman?_ ” his mother butts in, “the _flower_ woman?”

“Yeah.” Charity deadpans in reply. Chas wraps an arm around her.

“Will the Woolpack do?” Lewis asks.

“You what?” 

“Charity, I’m not staying in this loveless arrangement, you’re going to need somewhere to live. I will hardly throw you and the kids out on the street so Chas, will the Woolpack do?” Lewis’ voice is stern now and she should feel panicked, distraught, maybe even upset but when Chas holds on tighter and nods her head, she only feels relief. Maybe they could run the pub together- no, she can’t think that far ahead yet, all she can think of is Vanessa.

“I’ll head off, give you time. Bye Charity.” 

Just like that, he’s walking out, his mother fretting and shouting beside him.

She finally breathes. 

“So,” Chas says, “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to find Vanessa.” Her voice so sure she even surprises herself and suddenly everyone is around her again, clearly not that respectful. Little eavesdroppers. 

“You bunked off with a woman behind his back? Come on Mum, that’s a low blow.” Debbie says, a frown apparent on her face which isn’t unusual for Debbie, especially around her. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” Marlon says before getting an elbow in the ribs by Chas. 

“We haven’t _shagged._ ” she hisses, rolling her eyes when Noah grimaces and Jessie covers April’s ears. 

“God, she must be in love,” Debbie laughs almost sinisterly. 

“Debs, don’t be like that. She’s nice, I promise, and she needs to know even if she rejects me.” She lets out a shaky breath. “I’m gonna go find her.”

“I’ll drive,” Chas lets out in a rush, “Paddy said the new vet starts tomorrow so she’ll be on her way to Emmerdale now, we will have to go quickly.” 

“Oh, she better not hate me now, if we are living in the same village,” she laughs out, grabbing her coat in haste, smile on her face but concern knitting her eyebrows upwards. 

“I’m coming,” Debbie says, handing Jack over to Marlon. “I’m curious”, She shrugs. 

“Me too,” Noah grumbles, grabbing his phone from the table, “She better be worth moving _again._ ” 

Charity could swear she sees tears in his eyes, but if they were there, they’re soon blinked away.

“Well, lets get a move on then, Marlon keep the kids in check yeah? Fantastic let’s go.” Chas rushes, opening the door for them. Charity is the first one out, legs burning as she runs to Chas’ car. 

-

They’re driving for what seems too long, too long for her nerves. She’s never felt butterflies like it, she’s opened the window just in case she really did have to bring up anything from her stomach. 

“Oh _COME ON._ ” she shouts, banging her hand on the side of the car.

“I’ll turn left down here, it’s usually quicker,” Chas replies, flicking the indicator and making a quick turn straight into what could possibly be the largest traffic jam. The cars following have trapped them.

“Oh no, Chas you have _got_ to be kidding me,” she cringes at the childish squeal in her voice but buries her head in her hands anyway. 

She grabs her phone from her pocket and doesn’t hesitate to call Vanessa, holding up the phone to her ear and closing her eyes, praying to whatever God is out there that she answers. She doesn’t think she’s going to for a moment, the phone rings and rings for what feels like hours but could’ve only rung three times.

“Hello,” Vanessa answers, “Charity?” she says with hope in her voice. 

Charity has never been more relieved. 

“Babe, Ness, we need to speak,” she lets out, desperately.

“Charity, you know we can’t.” Vanessa replies, and Charity can hear the waver in her voice wishes she could wrap her arms around her. There’s singing in the background as neither of them put the phone down right away.

“ _Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow_”

The call ends and she drops her phone, mouth sunken into a frown, eyes wet with disappointment. 

“You could visit her, in Emmerdale I mean, surely?” Debbie tries, patting her leg uncharacteristically. 

“Yeah.” she replies, dryly. 

She sticks her head slightly out of the window and scowls when she sees a man riding his bike down the road, too happy for a miserable day. He’s singing as he cycles past.

“ _Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so_”

Her heart is suddenly beating faster and her brain clicks, it clicks and she smiles wider than she ever has before. 

“I’ve heard that song,” she murmurs, taking off her belt, it was standstill traffic after all. “I’ve heard that song before.”

She’s not thinking when she sticks her head and then her leg out of the window.

She hears Noah and Debbie shouting but she doesn’t care as she climbs her way on top of the car and Chas starts grumbling about the paintwork. 

She stands, looking out as far as she can, trying to look for Vanessa’s little blue bug but her eyes are glassy and there’s what seems like hundreds of cars in this small stretch of road. So she does the next best thing. 

Tensing her stomach muscles, and taking a deep breath, Charity brings her hands to her diaphragm and pushes out.

“ _YOU’RE A WANKER NUMBER NINE_ ”

She drags out the loud shout for as long as she can and is surprised at the volume she emits. She’s worried it hasn’t worked when her eyes get glossier and there’s not really any movement apart from a few heads sticking out of windows to stare at the crazy woman shouting insults on the top of a car. Then, she sees her, climbing out of her car that is just peeking out from in front of a big Range Rover. Vanessa, in a little yellow rain coat with a bright smile on her face, which instantly makes her match those sunny features. 

She’s clambering off the car without a second thought and then she’s running, dodging wing mirrors and motorbikes and the road must be stretching longer and longer because her knees are almost weak as she reaches Vanessa, but that could just be her presence. 

“Babe,” she says breathlessly, “It’s over, it’s over, I promi-“ Her lips are suddenly covered by Vanessa’s, hands tugging at her hair and neck pressing her closer to the warmth she’s missed like it’s been years without her. It’s the same, this kiss, it wasn’t a dream that their lips move together in almost perfect synchronicity. Eventually, they pull apart, lips swollen and tinged with redness. 

“Charity,” Vanessa breathes, “Are you sure?” 

“Vanessa, I’ve never been more sure babe. I love you, I really, really, stupidly and completely love you.” She surprises herself, but she knows she means it and she thinks Vanessa can see that too. 

“Course you do” Vanessa swallows loudly.  
“because I wouldn’t go and fall in love with someone who didn’t love me back, would I?” Vanessa’s eyes are honest but there’s still that niggling doubt in the pit of her stomach so she has to ask.

“You’re not just saying that becau-“

“Charity Dingle, I really, really, stupidly and completely love you too.” Vanessa replies, looping her arms around Charity’s neck comfortably, and it’s almost like they aren’t in the middle of a road full of traffic as their foreheads press together and they laugh. 

“Good,” Charity says sternly, “Means I can do this again.”

She nudges forward and their lips join again in an open mouth kiss, messy but perfect as they both pour their emotions into it, turning the kiss into one so intimately deep it feels as if it’s just the two of them here in a safe bubble, warm tongues dancing together. Well, until a squeal interrupts them. 

“ _Eeeeeee, it’s so romantic Vanessa; Johnny, look at Mummy!_ ” 

They part breathlessly and Vanessa laughs as they turn to a blonde sticking her head out of the car window. 

“Sorry,” she says, “Ruined the moment, didn’t I?” The woman shrugs, turning her lips down but bouncing straight back into a smile. “I’m Tracy, nice to meet the woman V has been rattling on and on and-“ 

“That’s enough,” Vanessa interrupts, burying her head into the crook of Charity’s neck. 

This feels right and, maybe, this is it and Vanessa is the _one._ It sure does feel like it, when a small kiss is pressed to her collar bone and Vanessa chuckles into her chest. 

Yes, Charity thinks to herself. Maybe after finally giving up, she’s found her match, someone who loves her and she loves back just the same; stupidly, completely and indefinitely.


End file.
